Diakatan Characters
A list of the numerous characters found on the high fantasy-themed planet, Diakatan, which serves as Somarinoa's primary and COMPLETELY ORIGINAL fantasy world. Characters here will be listed by species, and in larger lists, then segregated into their affiliated nations. Angelmech *Sakuya Angelmech *Tanma Angelmech Centro *Belthazar, seer *Cygnus, seer *Hadess, Five Heroes and god of death and darkness *Melchoir, seer *Royce, seer Cyclops *Entargg Diakatanian Humans *Addelle *Captain Durast, captain of the Surfhunter *Citrus, Diimonhunter *Danielle Modesta, pirate *Dregan, air pirate *Duke Luvverin *Gonad the Barbarian *Mayhemiel *Mayor Klump, government official for North Golem *Mayor Zinger, government official for South Golem *Moraan, thug *Punkerskit, priestess *Qweweqwrewr the Barbarian *Reidel, air pirate *Ommyenka, necromancer *Wreip, thug Allutia Althea *Settra Tiona, mummy *Vordathco Mordecai, lich The Badlands *Axel Kolanthe, knight and bodyguard Carbadia *Captain Manuel Estavan *Sylvio Soler, bandito Ia Tribe *Chief Pachacamac *Chief Palakalamoa *Chief Wanahanaloa *Chief Weepiyonwinnibom Iberi *Vhalvaxx Mordeth, lich Kine *Mahahoppaloppakettle, Five Heroes and god of luck and mirth Mainland *Louhen Rehale, corrupt businessman *Captain Manuel Estavan Myrebog *Dr. Riveria, King of the Bog *Elaine von Cooper, Vampire *Thanild van Guildpex, Vampire Myrjlon *Vordathco Mordecai, lich Nation of King Taius *Arrhen Remato, chevalière *Atella Istemo, chevalière *Aximo Coimet, knight *Ceno Mito, alchemist *Duke Waller, captain of Duke's Errant *Gelios Litica, lawyer and knight *Hossa Varada, knight *Hypsif Teuto, knight *Inuro Akaru, knight *Kineso Onomato, Dragonfire *King Erdwold Taius *Maleus Terato, druid *Selaph Marie, chevalière *Somo Genu, knight *Ulro Galiph, knight Nuhrlund *Lothar Nuhrlund, lord and commander of the Conquerers of Nuhrlund *Louen Spearcrest, knight and champion *Sir Uther Raelna, paladin Stormhand *Axel Kolanthe, knight and bodyguard *King Alonsus Gerreth *Lars Gamohyle, knight and bodyguard *Prince Ferdinand Gerreth The Hidden Council *Adelaide DeVaggio of the White Circle *Maynohs of the Red Circle *Melissa of the Blue Circle *Relic of the Red Circle Diimons *Enoch Incubus *ReMZ, thug Pit Lord *Cruelty Ambassador Marithoth Dragoons *Juno, Gold Dragoon *Sal'jaedon, Dragoon god of creation *The Dreaded Grax *Rytx the Thunderous *Stekou *Vuul'huukos, Dragoon god of destruction Dwarves *Oxmail Resis, battle dwarf Elementals *Khom Lamentalus *Mao Lamentalus *Moek Li Lamentalus *Mountainface *Stormus Maximus, king of the Elementals *Stratus Lamentalus Goblins Forest Goblins *Jer'fang the Blasty, shaman Myrjlonian Goblins *Goorjian, Caer Draer civilian *Xodiac "Xod" Gangrene, inventor Night Goblins *Oddgit, shaman High Elves *Atiina, Five Hero and goddess of light *Erune, summoner *Rain Skysetter, prince *Shishah, air pirate *Ume Skysetter, princess Humans *Jubei Umewanji (accidental immigrant) *Shichirin (accidental immigrant) *Teppo Kalashnikov (accidental immigrant) Kravens *"Artea" *"Bacardi" *"Chester" *"Ichabod" *"Kat" *"Kit" *"Magnus" *"Merlin" *"Milo" *"Neptune" *"Oliver" *"Piccolo" *"Raisin" *"Sasquatch" *"Sublime" *"Zodiac" *Ayreez *Eilfador *High Sorceress Queen Zoey *Liyuna *Maemie *Mauztraup *Myst *Rei *"Urtemish *Znoshu, champion Nekoan *Surebei Neko *Tina Kinnouteki Land Orcs Black Orc *Blackthorne Spirehorn, general *Bloodshed Spireaxe, general *Onslaught Spireaxe, general Green Orc *Bob, slave-guard *Chappair the Dark, chieftain of Clan Greshann *Fulgor Bonerogg, chieftain of the Bloody Stump Clan *Gor'on, chieftain of the Brassclaw Clan *Grim Fleasheater, chieftain of the Mangled Flesh Clan *Grog Stonecutter, chieftain of the Genesis Clan *Grotfang, warlord *Grum, slave-guard *Marauder Neckbreaker, chieftain of War Scar Clan *Trul, slave-guard Loranches *1-Head, monster created using a Loranche base *Analogue, power source *Binge, assassin-for-hire and food connoisseur *Buck Ducat, former president of Stenner City Electric Company & origin of 1-Head *Chawan Donburi, hero *Digitalice, power source *Duke Waller, captain of the Divine Errant *Errig Vaae, adventurer *Foark Spuunife, waiter *Gendaru, bodyguard & bounty hunter *Grodius Maximush, sewer attendant *Ker Skittel, priestess of the Tower of Light *Licious, renowned chef *Louhen Rehale, CEO *Mint, heroic magician *Moraan, petty thug *Purge, assassin-for-hire and food connoisseur *Pyamus Headhog, enforcer of the Enigma Empire *Pyurei, Sous-Chef de cuisine *Rehan Goto, hero *Reno, former hero of Tetron *Retari, expert fisherman *Saro Phane, captain of the Holy Order of the Knights of the Hokey-Pokey *Sergei Ripovovich, fuhrer of Tetron *Somarinoa, current hero of Tetron *Spittoon Delacroix, bounty hunter of the Badlands, rival to Cuspidor Dustkicker *Srdjan Komalivek, renowned surgeon *Toyoret, knight of the Holy Order of the Knights of the Hokey-Pokey; later demoted to janitor *Wreip, petty thug *Wurthlester Figurhedd, figurehead president of the Enigma Empire after Ripovovich Minotaurs *Antoinne Taurushead *Gorehorn Warhoof Ogre *Kendaga, bodyguard *Rogg of the Red Circle "Ratmen" *Rivatix Mahn *Screech *Yavitath Goldflesh Slannai *"Loki" *"Mondo" Slillex *Eksil, exiled Slillex *Polypos, caretaker *Tritton, king of the Slillex Zoragin *Paustidaunce, god of the sea Named animals *Harkus, Silverwing Griffin *Paigne, Wyvern *Sophring, Wyvern *Voolus *Water Bomber, Decapus Miscellaneous *Hart Tarfunkl, intelligent Tar Golem musician *Pall Slimon, intelligent Slime musician Unspecified *Alluvia Vhylanus *Anarch Anarach *Colonel Elwyn Durcanth *Daedalus, thug *Lord Pirogen Burnlight *Onot Scarfew *Saph *Satori *Talos Zeta Category:Somarinoa Category:Characters Category:Diakatan Inhabitants